


Illusory

by jessaverant



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Nightmares, Steven Suffers, Things are not what they seem, angst week, i'm only a little sorry, prompt: nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessaverant/pseuds/jessaverant
Summary: It's just another morning in the barn, and nothing strange is happening at all, right?





	Illusory

**Author's Note:**

> Lapidot Angst Week Day 1 Prompt: Nightmares

The day always started with the sunrise.

Peridot didn’t sleep much; she found it just wasn’t quite her _thing._ She mainly tinkered around during the evening hours while Lapis snoozed on and off in the hammock with Pumpkin in her lap. If Steven was staying over, she would tinker for even longer than the usual three to four hours. But once the sun crested over the glossy sea she could see from the roof of the barn, Peridot would jump down into the loft and slide down the ladder, practically running on all fours to the hammock.

“Wake up, sleepy heads!” she announced, hanging onto the rough fabric edge and grinning down at the pair. Pumpkin stirred, blinking and hopping from where she was snuggled in Lapis’s arms, scampering across the hard dirt floor. Lapis woke shortly afterwards, eyelids fluttering as Peridot leaned in to greet her with a chaste peck to the lips.

“Good morning,” Peridot murmured, cupping Lapis’s cheek in her palm. “How did you sleep?” Lapis wiggled her way out of the hammock, stepping lightly to the floor and stretching her shoulders and arms above her head. Pumpkin ran up to Lapis’s ankles and scurried around them, settling on her left foot and looking up at her expectantly.

“Alright,” Lapis answered, and Peridot rushed over to her and grabbed both of her hands.

“Come _on,_ I wanna show you something!” Peridot squealed, and she dragged her by both arms out into the morning sun. Stars were still somewhat visible overhead as the sun rose even further, and the rays cast a golden hue on their garden. Lapis followed, smiling and laughing as she saw Pumpkin poke through the stalks of corn and come running towards her.

“Well, hello there, Pumpkin,” Lapis chirped as the creature panted happily in her direction. “Peridot, what are we doing out here?” Peridot parted the stalks with both arms, the wheat growing above her head bustling gently in the breeze.

“Follow me!” she said and Lapis chuckled. Instead she took to her wings, giggling as Peridot scowled up at her and flew over the field. “Hey! At least take me _with_ you!”

“Nah,” Lapis called down, landing gently in the center of their garden. Peridot scowled and proceeded to get down on her hands and knees and crawl through the tomato bushes, emerging to the sounds of Lapis’s giggles.

“You’ve got some red on you,” Lapis said, kneeling and wiping away a smudge of tomato juice from Peridot’s cheek. “Look, the corn is starting to grow again across the field. Is that what you wanted to show me?”

“No, it was _this,_ ” Peridot said, running over to the tractor that sat dormant by a ring of unused flower pots. “I modified it! Now it can reach speeds of up to _sixty miles an hour,_ and the blades retract so we can use it on roads.” Peridot hopped into the seat, gesturing for Lapis to follow her. Lapis picked her way through the strawberries that made up the center of the garden and slid in behind Peridot, comforted by how warm the former’s body was against hers. She snaked her arms around Peridot’s waist and pulled tight, leaning her cheek against the bright green shoulder before her.

“Ready?” Peridot whispered, and she felt Lapis nod against her. Peridot leaned forwards, starting the tractor and letting the vibrations of the machine wash over her form like a blessing. It felt good in a strange way, and a chill ran through her as she started for the barn. She didn’t feel like getting totally road bound today, at least not _this_ early. Most humans were still asleep, after all.

They managed to make their way to the barn, which was nearly glowing in its bright-pink paint. A ride that normally took at least ten minutes was shortened to under three, and as Peridot brought the machine to a stop, Lapis released her grip and clapped approvingly.

“Alright, I guess it’s impressive,” she said, looking up at the barn. Its shadow loomed over them. “Are we going to take it on the road later?”

“Of course!” Peridot said, hopping off. She reached up and offered a hand to Lapis, who took it gratefully. “When we go to visit Steven later today, we’ll just drive there instead of warping. All those humans in Beach City will be _so_ impressed.” Peridot patted the hood of the tractor approvingly, and allowed Lapis to take her hand and walk her back inside the barn.

“What should we do today?” Lapis asked, squeezing her hand. Peridot looked around the barn, still mostly dark, the aquarium glowing bright green to their right, the meep morps piled high and haphazardly to their left, as usual. They glanced upwards at the ceiling, it’s pieces missing in a checkered pattern, the night sky shining through with the bright midday sun.

“Well, of _course_ we should visit Steven,” Peridot said, eyes still on the white stars she could see through the holes in the roof. _Is that Homeworld’s galaxy? I didn’t know it was so bright!_ “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Has it?” Lapis asked, swinging their hands between them. “Isn’t he over there?” She gestured towards the meep morps where, sure enough, right in front of them Steven was curled up in his sleeping bag.

“Oh! Right,” Peridot said, blinking in surprise. “I-I forgot Steven was here. Must have just mixed up today with another day, huh?” She gave Lapis a grin. Lapis grinned back and released Peridot’s hand as Pumpkin came up to her feet from where she’d been hiding in the hammock.

“Oh, you!” Lapis said, bending down to pick her up. Pumpkin wiggled her oblong yellow body in annoyance but allowed Lapis to cuddle her, licking her cheek as she was held. “I know you love to be held, you silly girl,” Lapis said soothingly. Peridot wandered over to Steven and knelt in front of him, placing a hand on his shoulder. It was still early, but surely, they were being loud enough that he couldn’t sleep through all of it?

“Hey, Steven!” Peridot said, shaking his shoulder. Steven said nothing in response, only shifting slightly in his sleep. As Peridot got a closer look at his face, a shiver ran through her at what she saw. He had deep blue circles under his eyes and he looked pale, like he had been ill recently. His breathing was slow and staggered, and he appeared to be sweating profusely. “Hey, Lapis?”

“Yeah?” Lapis called from across the barn. She was still cuddling with Pumpkin and was watching the birds in the aquarium swim with great interest.

“I think something is wrong with Steven!” Peridot said, turning around. Lapis padded over to the pair, eyes wide.

“What do you mean?”

“Look at his face, he’s all… sweaty,” Peridot said, placing a hand on his cheek. It was clammy and hot and made Peridot feel strange. Lapis turned her head and shrugged.

“He looks okay to me,” she said, dropping Pumpkin and allowing the gourd to hop away. Peridot turned to Lapis, brow furrowed.

“What? No, he doesn’t! This is definitely an example of unwell behavior!” Peridot cried. She dropped back down and turned Steven onto his back, hands on both of his cheeks. “Steven? Steven, can you hear me?” Steven said nothing, still unnervingly still. His eyes were scrunched shut and his lips were parted, chest heaving. “Lapis! Do we have any water?” There was no response. “Lapis?” She turned, still kneeling, and felt her entire form go freezing cold as she did.

The other side of the barn was completely gone. The walls, the ground, everything just stopped a few feet from where she was kneeling. Instead of the lush pastures they called home, the ground broke into blackness as far as the eye could see. Peridot swallowed apprehensively, something knotting in her nonexistent gut.

“Lapis…?” she squeaked, but she found her voice no longer wanted to work. Lapis had seemingly vanished with the other half of the barn. Steven shifted, finally cracking one eye open.

“…dot?” was all he managed to say, and Peridot spun back around, placing both hands on his shoulders.

“Steven!” she exclaimed, eyes wide and terrified. “Steven, are you okay? What’s going on? Where did Lapis go?” Steven opened his other eye, and Peridot noticed they seemed to be bloodshot and diluted. “…Steven?”

“Peridot,” Steven muttered again. “We have to g—” Steven cut himself off as he shivered violently, still in the sleeping bag. Peridot released his shoulders and fell back on her heels, hands twisted together in fear.

“Steven, what—“ Peridot began, when suddenly, everything in her vision went dark. “Steven!” she yelled, but she couldn’t see him anywhere. _Where did he go? He was sick! He needs help!_ “Steeeeeeveeeeeeeeeeeen!”

“Peridot?” Peridot spun around, nothingness still surrounding her. _That was Lapis’s voice._

“Lapis?” Peridot called, but no response came. “Lapis Lazuli?” She spun around again, closing her eyes tight and putting her hands over her face.

“Peridot!”

Peridot opened her eyes. She was staring up at Lapis’s face, the barn’s high ceiling above Lapis’s in her field of vision. Lapis’s eyes were wide and very dark blue, and she looked concerned.

“Peridot, are you okay?” she asked, and Peridot slowly pulled her hands down from her face. She was lying on her back in the hammock, facing upwards. She sat up immediately, panting.

“Lapis! Is Steven here?” she asked, grabbing onto Lapis’s arm. Lapis frowned at her in confusion.

“What? No, he’s at the Temple, remember? We’re going to go see him today,” she said, and she ran one hand down Peridot’s cheek, stopping her thumb just below Peridot’s lips. “We talked to him about it last night. Are you okay?” Peridot looked around, taking in the sight of the barn. It was very early morning and everything seemed to be in place; the swimming piglets were happily doing laps in the aquarium, the submarine parts were still scattered across the floor, and the circle of straight backed chairs that surrounded the radio where they watched TV was still as cramped as ever.

“I must have had… a dream,” Peridot mumbled. She smiled up at Lapis, who returned the gesture. Lapis leaned in, pulling Peridot’s face to hers by her chin, brushing her lips against the former’s. The kiss started slow and gentle, just a light pressing, before Peridot grabbed Lapis’s shoulders and pulled her in deeper, pulling Lapis down nearly on top of her in the hammock, giggling and blushing like mad.

“I love you,” Peridot mumbled against Lapis’s lips. “I love you, _I love you, I miss you…_ ”

She never even noticed the third voice in the barn, calling her name so softly it sounded like the wind.

\---

_[Three Days Earlier]_

_“I have an idea,” Steven announced as he approached Peridot on the couch. She was lying on her back, her tablet hovering above her face, watching Tubetube videos but not really concentrating on any of them. It was the end of her first week in the Temple, and Steven couldn’t take the sight of her lying around being sad any longer. The gardening idea was working (somewhat), but they only worked on it a little bit at a time, and the rest of Peridot’s day was still spent moping._

_“Mmph,” Peridot mumbled. “What?”_

_“Welllllllll,” Steven started, sitting next to where her head was. She immediately dropped the tablet and curled up so her head was in his lap, clinging to his leg like a lifeline. “I know you’ve been missing Lapis a lot.”_

_“Understatement,” Peridot said, knees pulled up to her chest._

_“Right,” Steven said, reaching over and placing a hand on her shoulder. “So, I thought, why not relive some of your favorite memories?”_

_“I have been,” Peridot responded. “But I didn’t take as many pictures as I should have while in the barn.”_

_“That’s where I come in!” Steven declared, jumping off the couch. He gestured over to the Temple door, which was sealed shut. Peridot followed his movements but didn’t understand. Steven grinned and ran over to the door, the gem on his stomach emitting a soft white light. The pink gem on the door matched the light, and suddenly, the room was bathed in light pink. Peridot’s jaw dropped and she followed Steven to the door, hands on the doorframe in apprehension._

_“What is this place?” Peridot breathed. The room was filled with endless pink clouds, and emitted a warmth that she couldn’t quite place. It was inviting and soothing all at once._

_“It’s my mom’s room,” Steven explained, taking a step inside. “It can generate anything you want! It’s… kind of tricky at times,” he admitted, pocketing his hands and glancing around. “But I think as long as we’re careful, it should be okay. I’ve used it a few times for simple stuff and it was fine!” He spun around to face Peridot, hands out to greet hers. “Come on!”_

_“How does it work?” she asked as she climbed inside. The door shut with a small ‘snap’ behind her, and she was suddenly completely engulfed in clouds. “I don’t understand. Is there a power source? Is it a giant machine?” Steven shrugged._

_“I don’t actually know how the room works,” he explained. “But it will show you anything you ask it to. Or, well, it’ll show whatever I ask it to. Hey, room!” he called, waving to the clouds floating by. Peridot stood very close to Steven, eyes on the scenery. There was something… strange about this room; she couldn’t quite place it. Steven placed a hand on her arm and gave her a warm smile._

_“Don’t worry, I don’t think anything bad can actually happen while I’m here,” he said, giving her arm a slight squeeze. “Room, can you do me a favor? Can you show us anything Peridot wants to see?” Nothing responded to Steven via words, but after staring upwards for a few seconds, a few of the clouds started to shift and morph before their eyes._

_Peridot let out a small gasp as Lapis Lazuli appeared before them, a pained look on her face and her wings spread-eagle behind her. Peridot grabbed onto Steven’s arm and squeezed as hard as she could, eyes wide._

_“Uh,” Steven said, looking up. “Room, can you show us Lapis from a better memory?” The Lapis before them poofed into pink tendrils, before reforming into a different Lapis. This one had a serene look on her face, and smiled brightly when she laid eyes on Peridot and Steven._

_“Steven!” she exclaimed. “Peridot!”_

_“Lapis,” Peridot muttered, releasing Steven’s arm and taking a few steps forward. Lapis reached out her hand towards Peridot, willing her to take it. Peridot glanced back at Steven, who gave her a nod, before she turned around and took Lapis’s hand. Lapis giggled and pulled Peridot close to her, placing one hand on the small of her back. Peridot just stared upwards at her, taken in by the illusion. She felt the same, looked the same, even smelled the same. Peridot placed both of her hands on Lapis’s waist, fingering the hem of her skirt. How was it so real?_

_“Hey, room?” Steven said, and Peridot turned to face him. “Can you make the barn appear?” Peridot gasped as the barn appeared around them, so real she felt it had never left. Lapis released Peridot and ran over to the hammock, jumping in and stretching back into the fabric. Pumpkin appeared in a puff of smoke, cuddling in her lap. Peridot spun on her heel to face Steven, who was sitting on the barn floor looking quite pleased._

_“Go ahead,” Steven said, waving over to Lapis. “I’ll go do something else. In fact…” Steven looked to his right and his sleeping bag appeared in a bundle. He grabbed it and stood, heading for the door. “I’m gonna go take a nap.” Steven headed for the door, which Peridot noted was slightly altered than it was supposed to be._

_“Steven!” she called, jogging over to him. “What’s wrong with the door?”_

_“Oh, that?” Steven said, looking up. He chuckled. “I’ve gotten stuck in here before, thinking everything was real. I asked the room to alter things slightly so we wouldn’t get stuck, y’know?” He grinned and looked around. “This is the best the room has ever acted! But just remember, you can’t eat or drink anything in here, so we gotta leave after a while.”_

_“Okay!” Peridot chirped before giving Steven a quick squeeze. Steven hugged back and winked._

_“I’ll be back soon, okay?”_

_“Thanks, Steven,” Peridot said. “I’ll only be a few hours, tops. I promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the story "Just A Normal Coffee Shop" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/9296291/chapters/21069080) by the Cluster Writers. I highly, highly recommend you read that story if you liked this one, and if you have read that story, you know what I'm getting at.


End file.
